Bluetooth (BT) is a short-range radio standard intended to replace the cables connecting portable and fixed electronic devices. The standard, which operates in an unlicensed Industrial-Scientific-Medical (“ISM”) band at 2.4 GHz, focuses on robustness, low complexity, low power, and low cost. Generally, BT is used for continuous, streaming data applications. In recent years, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) was proposed for the use of applications that desire even lower power consumption. Compared to a BT device (e.g., a BT transmitter) that continuously transmits data, a BLE device (e.g., a BLE transmitter) typically remains in a sleep mode constantly unless a connection to the BLE device is detected. As such, in general, a BT transmitter is designed to have a high linearity for transmitting data and accordingly consumes more power, and a BLE transmitter is designed to have a better power efficiency and accordingly consumes less power. With the ever-increasing needs in Internet of Things (IoT) and Machine to Machine (M2M) applications, optimized BT and BLE transmitters to achieve respective performance goals are equally desired.